Gamkar Sadstuck
by LineArt12
Summary: -Gamzee... ¿Estás ahí? ¿Aún... Aún eres tú?


-¿Gamzee?-

Una voz asustada rompió el silencio, sobresaltando al chico agazapado en las sombras.-¿Gamzee?- Esta vez fue pronunciado en un tono mas insistente. El joven volvió la cabeza, preguntándose de donde vendría aquella voz que tanto le incordiaba, haciendo que recordara cosas, recuerdos de una vida perdida para siempre

Karkat... El pronunciar ese nombre traía dolor, no lo dejaba concentrarse en lo realmente importante, en sus jodidos milagros. Tenia que hacer algo para remediarlo, y volver a su objetivo original, no podía permitirse el lujo de ser débil, y menos frente a un enano sangre roja...Que por otro lado era su moirail. ¡No! Ahí estaban de nuevo esos sentimientos. Tenias que terminar con esto ya

El joven se incorporó, era bastante alto, y llevaba un semi despintado maquillaje de payaso. Sus ojos brillaban con una siniestra mirada, y el despeinado cabello que caía por su rostro no hacia mas que acentuar aquella expresión. Solo había una palabra para describirlo: Perturbado

El payaso tomó sus pinos con fuerza, y comenzó a caminar, golpeando fuertemente las pareces a su paso.-HONK, HONK- Gritaba, y buscaba a aquel que hasta hace unos momentos lo llamaba, decidido a callar esa voz de una vez y para siempre

Ahora tienes una vista hacia el otro chico, aquel que llamaba a Gamzee hace unos momentos

Su nombre es Karkat Vantas, y sabe que algo anda mal, MUY mal. Karkat camina lentamente, con cuidado de no ser escuchado, y atento al sonido que hacen los pinos al golpear las paredes, sabe que una distracción puede costarle la vida. De pronto el sonido cesa, el sangre roja solo oía su respiración asustada, y los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sobresaltado, comienza a caminar mas rápido, queriendo salir de allí. Sabe que ha perdido a Gamzee, y que no podrá calmarlo de nuevo

El joven sale hacia una zona mas o menos iluminada, ahora podemos verlo detenidamente. Es un chico de estatura baja, al contrario del otro, con un brillante cabello negro azabache, y unos cuernos redondeados y pequeños, parecidos al maíz dulce, en sus ojos hay una mirada agotada, pero no da una sensación de debilidad, tan solo de cansancio, y de haber visto mas cosas de las que le gustaría. Esta asustado, pero no lo demuestra, aunque se sobresalta con cada crujido a sus espaldas

Volvemos con Gamzee Makara, el ya ha ubicado a Karkat, y se acerca con lentitud, sin demostrar los sentimientos que lo cubren por completo, a excepción de las brillantes luces en sus ojos, que demuestran las emociones contradictorias que bullían en su interior.

¡Al fin lo veía! El payaso se acerco sigilosamente, tratando de que el otro no lo notara, tampoco era su intención martirizarlo en sus últimos instantes de vida, ni quiere ver su expresión, pues sabe que probablemente seria incapaz de lastimarlo. Se posiciona detrás de su victima, alzando el pino con determinación, con la esperanza de que Karkat se derrumbe con un solo golpe, pues no quiere verlo sufrir

Tarde, el sangre roja lo ha percibido, y se ha movido con rapidez a un lado, causando que el golpe no acierte en su cabeza, si no en su hombro. Karkat gritó de dolor, a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero lo recupero en el ultimo momento, y salió corriendo, pesé a saber que era inutil

-Kar, Bro...-Dijo aquel mirando con tristeza como se alejaba.-FIN DEL JUEGO-Concluyo con una macabra sonrisa, lanzando su pino hacia la figura que se alejaba, dándole justo en la espalda, y observando con perversa satisfacción como caía, y se quedaba inmóvil en el suelo

Karkat sintió el impacto, y cayo al suelo, sin poder levantarse, con un dolor insoportable en donde había impactado aquello, la hoz estaba lejos de su alcance, en resumen, estaba completamente indefenso. Sintió miedo al notar los pasos de Gamzee acercarse lentamente, y noto que este recogió la hoz, para acto seguido arrodillarse junto a el, mientras pasaba lentamente la mano por su cabello, como si lo acariciara.

-Bro... Creo que es hora de que descanses-Le dijo el payaso, con una voz peligrosamente calmada, mientras comenzaba a pasear la punta de la hoz por su espalda, deteniéndose en donde podría hacer una herida mortal

-Gamzee...No lo hagas-Dijo el cáncer, en voz baja, casi un susurro, y con gran debilidad- Podemos volver todo a la normalidad, concluyó en voz mas baja, y sin esperanzas

-No, mis milagros no esperan Karkat-Le respondió con una mezcla de tristeza y seriedad

-Al menos mírame a los ojos-Dificultosamente, Karkat alzo la cabeza, y clavo sus ojos en el-No seas cobarde

Gamzee clavo la hoz lo mas fuerte que pudo en el pequeño cuerpo a sus pies, y a pesar de no querer mirar, observo como se apagaba la luz en sus ojos, y como sus manos se teñían del rojo mas brillante que jamas hubiera visto...

Sintió las lagrimas brotar, y con sumo cuidado deposito el pequeño cuerpo en el suelo, cerrándole los ojos con sumo respeto. Ya no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo

-HoNk :o)

¡Y eso es todo! Ojala les guste, es mi primera historia (??


End file.
